What Have I Become?
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A Concept I had in '07, after Y.R.P's drummer Paine is murdered, Yuna's world is turned upside down! PLEASE REVIEW! IN PROGRESS!
1. Tragic Entertainment

What Have I Become?: Yuna's Legacy

Part One: Tragic Entertainment

As I rounded the corner of Spiritual Street, I knew something was wrong, despite all the posters hung up around town and everyone I meet saying "Are you from Y.R.P.?"

I know that deep in my heart, my music should be most important but all I've got on my mind right now is an intense case of paranoia.

"Yunie, our performance is tonight, stop daydreaming and start rehearsing with us!" A firm voice commanded

"Alright, let's hit it." I said looking over at the woman who had spoke, that's Paine, she's the newest member to the band but I'm still having a hard time understanding her, but she's like the big sister I never had.

"The name's YUNA, get it right, Paine!" I shouted, it seemed that my paranoia was getting the best of me, being in an all-girls band doesn't help either.

"Ah, well let's kick things up a notch!" Our guitarist Rikku said, switching from her melancholy starter melody to a metal fused solo.

"Yeah, now that's the stuff." I said as I looked over at Paine, who was on drums, going along with Rikku's energetic solo, banging her head softly.

We spend three months out of the year out on tour, but in only five years I've come to form a family with Rikku and Paine, I joined them at age seventeen when my parents were killed at the hands of a force called Sin.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Ladies and gentlemen, rock fans of all ages, are you ready?" Our bodyguard was also our announcer

The crowd of 200,000 fans clapped and cheered as we prepared to take our places on-stage, but as we did, an uneasy feeling washed over me, which grew into fear when I saw dark figures above the spotlights, they seemed to be watching, monitoring our every move.

"It's okay, I'm only nervous." I told myself as we took our positions for the concert.

"Hello Spira, how you doing tonight, I got to tell you, I love touring the world, but it's good to be home where we got our start, so, for all you fans of our early hits, here's a question for you (which was also the title of the song I'd be performing), what can I do for you?"

As Rikku started our first hit, I danced along to the beat until my vocals (which I wrote), "All I see in the empty realms of my heart, never need a key, 'cause I'll never go back, all the things I see in my hazy dreams isn't all of what I'm seeing now but the sound of love, it brings me to my knees, the world's in motion, it's surrounding me and I can't go on 'cause you are there, now I see you everywhere, I hear your voice calling out for me, take my hand and you'll never be alone, what can I do for you, oh yeah baby, what can I do for you?"

With that the song finished but when Paine was in the midst of her own solo, one of the dark figures came up without our acknowledgement and took her into the darkness.

She silently screamed, clawing at the figure to free herself, the grip, she felt, was of a muscle-toned weight lifter who in as little as the next ten seconds would cut off her air circulation permanently.

All Paine had the strength to say was why before she let her body fall to the floor with a thud.

Meanwhile on-stage we closed our set, "Thank you, good night!"

"Where's Paine, it not like her to leave in mid-performance." Rikku wondered

We found Paine backstage, a drug needle and an empty beer bottle at her feet, along with a note.

"Dearest Yuna and Rikku, I know that when you read this, you'll have discovered my harrowing choice to end my life and that you'll be angry with me for it.

But now I must reveal my history of drugs, drinking, leaving parties with the wrong guys again and again. Now these behaviors have caught up with me, I'm very sorry for the decision I've made.

Sincerely, your former drummer Paine.

P.S. There's someone in the audience who'll make a great drummer, ask the crowd, her name is Trinity."

"Okay, so what now?" Rikku asked

"I guess we go back out there and see if this girl really exists , I mean, Paine was known to be insane." What I said had been the truth, in proof were several evaluations Paine received from the doctors at Spira's local sanitarium, located on my home, Besaid Island.


	2. Home

Part Two: Home

When we walked back on-stage, I stepped up to the microphone, "Listen up, I've got a special announcement to make, Y.R.P. Is looking a new drummer, anyone in the audience named Trinity?" a blond haired blue eyed beauty stood and waved her arms wildly, "I"m the one you're looking for!"

"Alright cool, we'll need to see you backstage." I said

Backstage, Rikku and I got right to the questions that we had concerning Trinity's ability and if Paine's last request would lead us to success.

"How about I show you what I'm capable of," Trinity stepped behind the drum set with which Paine had rehearsed, when she picked up the sticks, it was like another force took over.

She was AMAZING, switching from soft to heavy tone was not a problem for her.

"Alright Trinity, you're hired, welcome to Y.R.P.!" I said

"When is our next show?" she asked

"Tomorrow on my home, Besaid Island." I replied

As we boarded our private airship en route to Besaid, I got some well-deserved rest, but my dreams were not like the hazy ones that I wrote about in "What Can I Do For You?".

In the dream, I'm performing on a stage and somehow, I lose my balance and fall off of the stage and into an infinite abyss.

I awoke to the sound of Trinity's voice, "Come on Yuna, wake up!"

"Ah, it's good to be home!" I shouted, walking onto the dock by the beach, my echo cried awareness to the residents of Besaid that their "High Summoner" of music had returned.

"Alright girls, we're in the land of peace so..." I dropped my white dress and revealed a red bikini, I threw the garment to one of the airship's pilots, "LET'S PARTY!"

"Oh Yuna, is that you?" an old friend approached me

"Oh, hello Wakka, you know Rikku, and this is our new drummer Trinity." I introduced

After introducing himself, and after several welcoming embraces, Wakka turned and started to run back to the village, "Don't forget about our performance tonight!" I called after him

"I won't forget." he yelled back and with a final wave, he disappeared.

"So, what shall we do first, surfing on the ocean, massages in the spa, walk around and take in the sights or what?" Rikku asked

"Well, I think I'll walk around a bit, I've been feeling weird lately, see you guys soon." I said, walking slowly towards the village.

"Wait Yuna, what's wrong, are you sure you don't want some company?" Trinity asked

"I'm fine," I called back at them, Trinity shook her head but Rikku sighed, "Come on, let's follow her, somethings wrong I can feel it."

Meanwhile, I walked around the village, our latest album "Lost in Love" blasting through the MP3 speakers in my ears, humming along to the beat, I entered a small market.

"Hello Yuna, welcome back, you're looking fine." the market's clerk said

There was an awkward silence, Killer, he came to Besaid after being on the run for (need his name say more) murder, he hardly discussed the issue in public but alone with me, he wove fascinating tales of his past ventures.

I know that he's got a mad crush on me, but there are times that I think he wants me only for my body.

My parents were hoping I'd settle down, and if I ever do, Killer seems like the perfect guy, despite his reputation, he's the nicest guy I've ever met.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, I brought 2 first-aid kits, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, and a bottle of water to the counter, "Ring these up, and hurry!" I said in a panicked tone

30 seconds later, I applied the items to a gash in my chest, probably sustained during the concert.

""Aha! I knew something was wrong!" Rikku and Trinity came running up

"Rikku, get some leaves and pound them into an ointment, it looks like we may have our hands full." As soon as Rikku was out of sight, I felt a rock hit my back as Trinity pulled me back by my hair until she was staring into my eyes.

"You listen to me Yuna, and you listen good, I don't like your attitude, this "goody-good" feeling better change or you'll end up like the last girl who betrayed me." she said

"Should I tell Rikku, what will happen then?" I asked, crying, I could hear my tears sizzle as they hit the burning pavement.

"Trust me, you don't want to find that out." she replied as she delivered a powerful blow to my wound, endless pain coursed through my veins.


	3. Watchful Warrior

Part Three:Watchful Warrior

When Rikku returned, Trinity treated my wound, but she kept shooting me a dark glare.

"Rikku, do you trust me?" I asked later that day.

"Of course I do, why must you ask, I mean, we've known each other since puberty." she said

"Well, I've got a feeling that-."

"That what Yuna?"Trinity came out from the shadows

"That I may be in love, with the shopkeeper Killer," I said switching from a look of fear to a dreamy expression, "Oh Rikku, he's wonderful, good-looking, charming, and he knows what makes me tick." I said

"Don't tell me that this is going to be a repeat of what happened with your last boyfriend, remember, he abused you and you ended up in the sanitarium?" Rikku asked

"No, not this time, killer is nothing like _him_."I replied

"Who's _him_?" Trinity asked

"There's a lot that you two don't know about me but Rikku knows who I'm talking about, I'll tell you about him some other time Trinity." I said

"Oh come on Yuna, spill it!" she encouraged

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you about him then." I replied, I then bid them good night, my first full night's sleep in a while.

The next morning, I had to get Rikku alone to tell her what had taken place between Trinity and I, "I can't believe what you're telling me,Trinity seems so innocent."

"Remember what I said back when Sin was around, looks can be deceiving." I said

"So, what are we planning to do about this?" she asked

"We'll just wait around and see what happens, catch her in the act." I said

Later that evening, as the three of us were sitting at a table by a stream, Trinity and I weren't having a peaceful meal, "You know what, you're the most evil woman I've ever met Trinity, ever since you joined us you've been nothing but trouble, and I can't take it anymore!" I screamed so loud that my voice was turning coarse.


	4. Exposure

Part Four: Exposure

Trinity seemed to enjoy this, "Aw, Yuna's losing her precious voice, let me help you with that." she charged at me with a sword in her hand, I had ran from the table.

"Trinity, STOP NOW!!" Rikku grabbed for her but the blade penetrated my stomach, blood fell my blue shirt and black skirt (my concert apparel).

Rikku had come up behind Trinity and slammed a rock into the side of her head, so hard that with a crack of her skull, she fell to the ground dead.

"Nobody treats my musical sister like that witch!" Rikku said "witch" under her breath and she turned to me, "Can you walk, come on, let's get you to the hospital." All I could do to respond was nod and whimper softly.

"I'm glad you put Trinity through exposure like that, it saved your life." Rikku said with a laugh but suddenly she wept, "Oh Yuna, how could I have been so blind, I almost let her kill you, I officially dub myself "The Unforgiven"." I wrote my response in the sand next to me, "No, we're sisters in music forever, I forgive you Rikku."

As I was treated in Besaid's medical center for my injuries, Rikku sat relentless in the waiting room, "How could I have let this happen, Yuna's in there dying and I'm responsible."

"You're not responsible Rikku." the spirit of an old friend appeared next to her.

"Tidus, you knew, but how?" she asked

"I've been watching over you." he replied

"But Yuna's dying, it's too little too late!" she said

"No it isn't, trust me." he said then he disappeared from her sight.


	5. Princess of Besaid

Part Five: Princess of Besaid

"RIKKU!" I screamed, my voice finally back to it's full potential, she immediately rushed back into the operating room, "What's wrong Yuna?" she asked

I pulled her close to whisper in her ear the words I had longed to tell her, "I'm pregnant."

Well, it appeared that my life had put itself on the line of danger more times than Rikku and Paine combined, I honestly felt that I had run out of chances and I was going to be taken this world, ready or not.

"Do me one favor Rikku, if I live long enough to deliver this baby, name her Faith "Princess of Besaid" for me." I said weakly, taking Rikku's hand, "I can't believe it, this is the end." A tear rolled down my cheek then.

"No Yuna, this isn't the end, you'll deliver this baby and live to raise her as well." Rikku said, tightly gripping my hand, I felt that somewhere, someone was rejoicing for a baby's birth and I realized that if I lived long enough, I would also experience the same miracle.

Wakka appeared at the door, a disc in his hand, "This music will help you feel better." he said, putting the disc in a player that he also carried with him and he placed it by the bed I was in.

I couldn't tell if the song playing was Metallica's "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" or Lara Fabian's "The Dream Within", but I sang Sanitarium's lyrics as I drifted with a sob to sleep, "Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves and no one will, moon is full, never seems to change, just labeled mentally deranged, I dream the same thing every night, I see our freedom in my sight, no locked doors no windows barred, no things to make my brain seemed scarred, sanitarium leave me be, sanitarium, just leave me alone."

When my singing stopped, so did my heartbeat, Wakka and Rikku rushed to get a doctor to jump-start my heart.

The next thing I remember was "Clear, come on Yuna, stay with us!" Rikku's voice rang in my head

"Oh, what happened?" I asked, my voice sounded like that of someone who had been given too much anesthesia.

"Nothing happened... well, at least nothing that we couldn't handle." she said with a smile

"Welcome home Yuna."

"Glad to be home." I replied

After six months of recovery, I delivered my little girl, her name Faith "Princess of Besaid" Gullwing.

"Gullwing?" Wakka asked

"Yes, in honor of my organization when I battled Sin." I answered

"Welcome to the world Faith." I said in a playful voice to the little human I held in my arms

"She's so beautiful, mind if I hold her?"Killer appeared at the door

"No, not at all come here." my face lit up with comfort as Killer took the infant from my arms,he was so gentle and playful with her, it made me completely forget who Killer really was.

I saw the date on the calendar (the birth date of Faith Gullwing) February 14, 2552, I gave Killer a kiss on the cheek and also to Faith and told them both "Happy Valentine's Day"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I made this for you." Killer said, handing me a dress, the fabric made from the long extinct Spirian Chocobo.

"Thank you Killer, this will come in handy when I reunite with Y.R.P." I said


	6. Yuna's Mental Breakdown

Part Six: Yuna's Mental Breakdown

After about a month of raising Faith, I received the letter that shattered my perfect existence,

Ms. Gullwing,

sorry for writing out of the blue like this but your presence is now required at the war front here in Beholder village, the army of Spira would like me to apologize for the burden we may be posing on your life but without you, it means certain death ."

The letter was signed Lady General 1st class Leyla Rivera, without second thought, I left Faith on Rikku's doorstep with a note, there were tears in Rikku's eyes when she read it,

"Rikku, I am truly sorry for the condition in which you'll find Faith, but I've been called away to serve in the Spirian Army, I regret not waiting to say good-bye but I've finally lost my grip on reality. I love you and Faith.

Hugs and kisses, Yuna"

"Oh my god, that woman has finally lost her mind, what to do?" Rikku found her answer a few blocks away at the local sanitarium.

"She's really lost it, any way you can help her, she left her baby in the freezing cold to re-enlist in the army, I checked, she isn't there!"


	7. Life Savers

Note: From here in the story on, you'll find many celebrity cameos such as in this part Bret Michael of Poison, and winner of VH1's Rock of Love (season 1), Jes!

Part Seven: Life Savers

"Well, find her and bring her here, I'll see what I can do to treat her." the owner of the mental hospital told her, Rikku found me in the park talking to a plant.

"Okay, so maybe I have gone nuts, but is this really necessary?" I asked

"Trust me Yuna, this is for your own good, in a week, maybe two, you'll be ready to come back and jam." Rikku replied, pushing me into a padded room.

She told me good-bye and good luck and she shut the door to my freedom, "Yeah, a week in here and I'll definitely go insane." I sat in that padded room, thinking about how I had gotten in this situation and how exactly I could escape and prove to Rikku that I'm perfectly sane.

The moon shined over the place when I cut myself out of my strait jacket using a jagged nail in the door (which wasn't padded).

I crawled through an air duct to keep from alerting anyone but I wasn't home free yet, I had to find a ride back into civilization, or lose my sanity forever.

"Hey you, get back here!" A female guard shouted after me, _almost there_, I thought to myself.

I burst out of the sanitarium's doors just in time to see Bret Michaels of Poison climbing into his tour bus, "Help me please, there isn't much time." I explained frantically to Bret on his tour bus

"Okay slow down, what exactly is going on?" Bret's girlfriend Jes asked

"Look, I'm searching for my daughter and her guardian, they threw me in that sanitarium and took off, here's a picture." I held up the only picture I had of Faith, Rikku froze in the image holding the infant.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful, what's her name?" Bret asked

"Faith, my name's Yuna, we live over on Besaid Island." I answered

"Besaid Island you say, Poison has a show there tonight." Jes said

"Really, I wish I could afford to go, I need some excitement, but my band hasn't been doing well, our latest album Lost in Love has only sold 1,000 copies since it's release two years ago." I said

"Hold up, you're not talking about Y.R.P. Are you, I love your work Lady Yuna and don't worry about coming to the concert." Bret said

"Why," I asked, "Well because, I'm going to make you my V.I.P. Guest ." he said with a smile

"Oh my," my heart skipped a beat from the excitement, "I'm guessing she accepts your invitation." Jes said

"Oh, you guys are total life savers, I can't thank you enough." I said

"Take it easy babe, you'll need all your energy for the concert, because Poison will rock your world!" Jes replied with a laugh, "I hope so, I've been into Metallica and Lara Fabian since I was a little girl, back when Y.R.P. Was just a garage band, nothing but three friends playing music and having nothing but a good time." I quoted his song with a smile.

"So, you do know my music?" Bret asked, "Yes, and I love it very much." I replied

Bret and Jes kept me within arms reach until the concert began, I had asked them to help me get back to my right mind, I had found Rikku and asked her to come along, we left Faith in Wakka's care.

"Alright Yuna, are you ready, this is going to be awesome, I've never heard another rock band besides us LIVE!" Rikku said

"Hold yourself together Rikku, Poison's cool!" I said as the announcer walked on stage, "Hello rock fans, are you ready for POISON?!" he asked, we all clapped and cheered, some people, including me chanted "Bret, Bret, Bret," while others chanted for Poison's guitarist Cici Deville.

As the members of Poison walked on stage, taking their places for the concert, I fell head over heels for the front man, Bret Michaels.

"Hello Besaid, everybody doing okay, well we've got a great show for you tonight, got a lot of rock coming your way so let's get started!" Bret said as they played "Nothing But A Good Time".

Author's Note: Sorry if this part was a little heavy on dialouge, I edited as much as I could, Part Eight coming soon!


	8. Back In Action

Part Eight: Back In Action

Note: The thrills start here, but will become intense in later chapters!

I sang and danced along to the music, having fun for the first time in years.

When Poison finished, Bret announced, "Okay, for this next song, I'll need a little help from a former celebrity, please welcome Lady Yuna Gullwing!" The crowd cheered as I made my way out into the spotlight, trying to hide my nervous demeanor, "Now Yuna, you can't rock when you're nervous, relax, you're among friends." he whispered as the band started "Talk Dirty To Me", I began to sing along with Bret but during the chorus, Bret stopped singing and left me alone with my audience, which was going crazy, "Lady Yuna's back, Yuna, Yuna, Yuna..." The crowd cheered, the song ended a minute later.

"Thank you Besaid, , it's been good to be back where it all started for me, but I must retire from music," I began crying as I added "Take this moment in my loyal fans, because I don't know if I'll live long enough to return."

I began to lose my vision and fell to the stage, lifeless, "Oh my god, someone help her, please, is there a doctor out here?" Rikku jumped on the stage, frantic.

"Wait, I maybe of some help, Dr. Aki Ross M.D." A woman shouted, climbing onto the stage.

"Oh, she's in bad shape, her blood sugar is decreasing and her skin is extremely pale." Aki said

"So, what are you saying is wrong with her, hyperventilation, high blood pressure, what?" Rikku asked, clueless, "No my dear, this is a fate worse than cancer, your friend's been infected with particles from phantoms, ghosts." Aki diagnosed

"How do you know so much about this condition?" Rikku asked

Aki bowed her head, said a silent prayer, then finally answered, "I know all of this because this woman and myself share the same fate, we are both slowly dying from the infection inside us, it's a terrible fate actually." Aki raised her head to hear Rikku's only question, "Is there a cure?"

"Well, there is one cure, bio-entheric laser surgery to kill the phantom particles." Aki suggested "Doctor, if it's that simple, then why haven't they cured you?" Rikku asked

"Honey, I'm too far gone to be cured." she answered


	9. The Ticket To Life

Part Nine: The Ticket To Life

"But there's still hope for Yuna right?" Rikku asked suddenly concerned

"Very little, her body's already losing the battle, engage laser." the doctor answered, as from a metal plate that had been placed in her chest came a small hand held laser.

As Aki tracked for the phantom particles, a timer ticked away on the holographic display in front of her, 3:30 left.

Meanwhile, I stood in the midst of a battle scarred wasteland, "Am I dreaming, what's going on?" I asked myself as I searched for life, I found no signs of life in the area.

I found only a body, charred from third degree burns, the body was nothing but a bone-dry skeleton.

"Well, it's good to finally be back in action."I said, suddenly the sounds of a baby crying startled me.

I made my way to the cries and eventually found a young woman feeding her newborn, "Hello friend, what brings you to the town that Earth rejected?" the woman asked

"Town that Earth rejected, what are you talking about, I have to get back home to Spira, I'm fatally wounded, "No my child, in my company you are nothing but healthy. Believe in yourself, that's the ticket to life." she waved good-bye, a minute later I awoke to find myself recovering from the laser surgery, "Doctor, what happened?" I moaned in pain as I tried to compose myself.

"Time for a shot of tranquilizer, this should help keep the pain to a minimum." Aki said, injecting a florescent green substance into both of my arms.

"Wouldn't you inject me where the infection is strongest?" I asked

"Normally I would, but in your case, doing so would run the risk of complications." she looked at my heart, but I looked at where I thought she meant, my breasts.

"The infection is spreading throughout your body, not long now until it enters your bloodstream and heart, then it will be too late."

"How long would you say I have left?" I asked, Aki looked at my vitals, knowing that I wouldn't last another day without proper treatment, "I'd give you until the end of the week, Monday morning at the latest." she lied


	10. Flashbacks

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this piece but I've got the rest of the story on paper now. It's just a matter of typing them up and publishing them. Anyway here's chapter 10!

Part Ten: Flashbacks

This made Aki flashback to years earlier...  
"Oh my goodness, someone please help us!" A woman screamed

"Yes ma'am, what can I help you with?" Aki asked  
"Oh please doctor, it's my daughter. She's dying, I just know it." The mother gave her seven year old child to the woman for examination.

"Now, how are you feeling sweetie?" Aki asked "Very very b-b-b-b-bad." the child shivered violently "Alright, what's your name?"  
"L-l-l- Linda Tu." the little girl coughed up blood.  
Aki got on the phone with her correspondant, Suki Corisoci, who was also her college rommate, "Yeah Aki?" A gentle female voice answered  
"Look, I've got a phantom infection in a seven year old, anything I can do?"

"Unfortunately no. There's nothing you can do." Suki answered  
Aki sighed. The infection was so severe in Linda at this stage that she had only minutes to live, now all Aki could do was comfort her until the end.  
"Honey can we talk for a minute?"  
"I already know... I'm gonna die tonight." Linda chimed in  
" Now sweetie you're not dying, you're just returning to the Earth's spirit, to a beautiful placed called Gia." Aki said  
"Stop, you don't have to make up stories to make me feel better. I'm ready to die." Linda said calmly "Is there anything I can do for you?" Aki asked  
Linda held out her hand, "Don't let go until the end."

Aki soundly took the little girl's hand, "I'll never let go of you Linda, I promise."  
"It's okay doctor, I can't feel anything. I don't hurt anymore." Aki hummed a lullaby as the child's eyes closed

"Even though she was gone, I still felt her presence, like she was right beside me, letting me know that it was okay to cry, and believe me, I cried like a baby for a long time."

Author's Note: Some of you savvy Final Fantasy fans may recognize the character names and the scanerio from the film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. The reason I included this flashback (and I promise this is the only flashback in the story) is that I wanted to elaborate on that mentioned event. I hope you enjoyed my take on this scene.


End file.
